


Bought and Sold

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?





	1. Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Bought and Sold  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 3065  
 **Summary** \- Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Kingsley/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, D/s, Frottage  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/64254.html)

 

 

Draco looked up from the table top as the lock clicked, signalling the imminent entry of his visitor. He hoped that he didn’t look as rough as he felt, but suspected that Azkaban had taken its toll on him just as it did all others. His stupidity had landed him in prison; he'd been stupid to believe in Voldemort, stupid to join him and stupid to stick around too long. 

Captured by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Draco had been tried and imprisoned for war crimes, and spent a lot of time with the man as his case went through the courts, which was why he'd requested to meet with the Auror today. Smiling as the tall man walked in, Draco kept his approving stare to himself and waited until Kingsley was seated before speaking to him. "Hello, Auror Shacklebolt." 

"Draco. Is something wrong?"

Knowing that Kingsley appreciated honesty and straight-forwardness, Draco met chocolate eyes as he spoke openly. "You've heard about the latest initiative, I assume? Selling off the less serious offenders to pay the war debts?"

Relaxing back into the hard chair of the visiting room, Kingsley nodded slowly. "Yes, I've heard. You'll become someone's House Elf, Draco."

"And the rest." At the quirked eyebrow, Draco rolled his eyes and shot Kingsley an irritated look. "You and I both know it'll be all the depraved little fuckers out to get a piece of ass. And who's going to say no when the alternative is coming back here?"

"Point."

Taking a deep breath, Draco tried to look as sweet and innocent as he could. "That's why I asked to speak with you…"

"You want to be my piece of ass?"

_Well, I wouldn't say no…_ "No, I want my ass safe. You know my talents, you know what I can do, and you know that I won't try anything stupid, like pissing off an Auror. I'm asking if you’d consider bidding for me. I'd earn my keep, and pay you back."

Shaking his head softly, Kingsley stood up and smiled sadly at Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm not on the market for a servant." 

Eyes and mouth wide open, Draco watched his last chance at a peaceful life walk out of the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was humiliating in the extreme – stood here like an animal, nothing but a piece of meat while old men bid on him. Oh, the Ministry could say that he was being sold as a servant, as a human House Elf, but Draco could see the lecherous glints in the eyes watching him. He was being bought in every sense of the word, and it made his skin crawl. 

One particularly wrinkled old wizard was leering at him like he was free range beef, and Draco prayed to every god he could name that the old pervert wasn't rich. He barely listened to the arguments of the bidders and the slowly increasing price; it was dehumanizing and demeaning. 

He did, however, hear the beautiful smooth voice that announced quite clearly, _"Twenty thousand galleons."_ and Draco got whiplash, he snapped his head around so quickly. The owner of the voice was tall and handsome, sandy brown hair cropped close and crystal blue eyes. Suddenly much happier with the way his life had gone, Draco gave all of his attention to the furious bidding war erupting between the Beautiful Stranger and the Wicked Old Pervert (studiously ignoring the capitalised titles his mind had given these two polar opposites). This was no longer a bidding war for a piece of ass, this was a fight for Draco's soul, and he was rooting for the Beautiful Stranger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Considering the auction had closed at forty five thousand galleons, which Draco suspected could pay off the debts of the whole after-care of the Light's injured, he shouldn't have been surprised by the beautiful home he was taken to. But he was – this house was the understated elegance that the purebloods had fantasised about. It was money, but subtly so. 

As he walked behind the beautiful man, he stared at the hallways; at the original pieces of artwork, the priceless heirlooms and delicate décor. This was beauty, and Draco knew he'd fit right in. "So, this is your home?"

"This is the home of my employer. Through this door, I'm told there will be someone to meet you."

The man was gone before Draco could recover from his shock, and he had no choice but to snap his jaw shut and walk into the room that he'd been gestured toward. Inside was a small, neatly turned out House Elf, wearing a white blouse and blue pinny. Before Draco could comment, the Elf spoke to him. "Master is saying you is to try to be mean to Misty, and you will be seeing where that gets you."

"I…what?"

"He is saying you is to be nice to Misty," the Elf repeated in a tone that made it abundantly clear she thought Draco was a little stupid, "or he will be punishing you. Misty is to be taking you to your room, and you is to be getting prepared for meeting Master."

The Elf didn't wait for Draco to agree, and he had to half-jog to keep up with the scurrying creature. A door was opened for him and then the Elf was gone with a 'pop'. He stepped into the room and gasped softly. Extravagant in the extreme, the room was much bigger than the ones he'd grown up in. An obscenely large bed dominated the room – there was a step just to get onto it! Soft curtains were tied to the four posts, and cushions and pillows were piled high. A large bay window looked out over acres of well-kept grounds, and Draco suspected he could spend all day sat in the window seat staring out. 

The wardrobe was a small room in itself, and he found a vast selection of clothes and robes, as well as the basics; socks and boxers and the like. He selected some soft grey trousers and a simple white shirt and headed across the room to the bathroom. A pool sat in the centre of the room; the raised lip belying how deep it was, and it was long enough that Draco would be able to swim laps should he choose to. Rows of coloured bottles stood along one edge, and he experimented with different bath oils as he drew a bath.

Sinking into the hot water, Draco sighed with happiness. He was finally getting the stink of Azkaban off him, and he didn't think he'd ever been happier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco straightened his cuffs as he followed Misty through the hallways. She'd appeared immediately as he came out of the bathroom, explaining that he'd get to know the layout of the house soon enough, but that she'd take him to the study now because Master wanted to see him. He couldn't help the nerves that set in as he was left in the huge study on his own. 

Sitting down in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace, Draco took a few deep breaths to relax himself, and settled in to wait. His mind was just beginning to wander when the door opened, and Draco stood up and turned around to see his new owner…

"Auror Shacklebolt! What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my latest acquisition."

Draco's mouth dropped open, and he gaped soundlessly at the older wizard for a moment before finding his voice again. "You…you…?"

"Me."

"Wow, the Auror service pays well!"

His chuckle a deep rumbling baritone that rolled over Draco's senses in a very pleasant way, Kingsley gestured to the chair Draco had recently vacated and took a seat himself. He wore a simple, pale grey tunic and brown moleskin trousers so tight they could have been drawn on. Draco swallowed as the Auror spread himself out in the chair – his open legs leading Draco's eyes to the impressive bulge between them.

"Not as well as they could. What you see around you is inherited."

"I didn't realise the Shacklebolt line was this rich."

Raising an eyebrow at Draco's lack of tact, Kingsley rolled his shoulder easily. "My great, great, great grandfather changed our name to escape the wave of pureblood stupidity in 1782. The Heckballots didn't want to be allied with Gordana Munch, even by default. Best way to avoid the blood-traitor purges was to disappear."

"You're…they…I thought that was folklore?"

"Nope, it's the truth. It always amazes me that our world proclaims to have all this intelligence and not one person has worked out Shacklebolt is an anagram. Still, makes my life easier." 

Draco smiled, and stretched out in the chair. "And to think I thought you were seriously going to leave me to the perverts!"

Leaning forwards, Kingsley rested his elbows on his knees and smiled predatorily at Draco. "Now why would I let someone else touch what is mine?"

"What?"

"I declined your request because I'd already withdrawn the money to buy your pretty little ass and make it mine."

Draco choked on his tongue in shock, staring at Kingsley as though he'd never seen the man before. "You…what?"

"Draco, you haven't had a lucky escape. I'd assume one of the wrinkly old bastards that wouldn't be able to get it up to claim your ass with would be a lucky escape. But I _can_ get it up, and I _will_ claim your ass."

Standing up abruptly, Draco began backing towards the door, unnerved by this tall, powerful, _dominating_ man that had taken the place of the calm and level-headed Auror Shacklebolt. "Ha ha, very funny, Auror Shacklebolt."

Stalking Draco slowly across the room, Kingsley felt a low thrum of arousal at the apprehension in wide grey eyes. "Who's joking? I paid for you, I'll damn well enjoy that work of art you call a body. You forget Draco, I've seen you naked. I've seen the thick cock and rosy sac hanging between lean thighs. I've seen the subtle muscles that even life on the run couldn't diminish. And I _will_ have you."

Deciding that this was some strange, alternate universe, Draco settled on running away from it. Hell, he'd always been very selective about the realities he chose to believe in, this was one of those times where he was just going to have to reject reality.

Unfortunately, he was not as quick as Kingsley. The older man caught him at the door and pinned him against the solid wood, the handle pressed into his butt. The height difference between them became even more obvious when Draco's eyes met Kingsley's chin.

Almost afraid of what would happen, but unable to get away, Draco tipped his head up and whimpered at the heat visiblein deep brown eyes. This was a side of Kingsley he hadn't suspected existed, and the combination of swirling passion in sexy eyes, and the large, hard body pinning him in place, was having a rapid effect on Draco. His internal mantra of _'I do not want this'_ was both inaccurate and not bloody working.

Shifting his body, Kingsley eased a strong thigh between Draco's legs, biting back an appreciative moan as the blonde subconsciously moved to accommodate him. Applying steady pressure to the already-prominent bulge, Kingsley let his voice drop to a low purr as he spoke, flexing his thigh in time with his words. "Did you honestly believe, Draco, that I didn't know? That I couldn't see all those naughty fantasies playing out in your head? That I didn't notice the way you looked at me. Did you think, Draco, that I would miss the longing and desire in your eyes as your mind formed scene after scene of the two of us rolling in bed? Did you not realise that your breath hitched and your cheeks flushed every time I clicked cuffs into place around your pretty wrists, restraining you, with me holding the only key to your freedom? Did you lie in your cell rubbing your raw wrists and wishing they'd been abused as you bucked against restraints, my cock buried inside you as you came over and over for me?" 

It was too much; the undulating pressure on a cock that had seen nothing but his hand in nearly two years, the words and the low purr they were said in, and the aura of domination that took Draco over, pervading every inch of him and laying claim. With a strangled yell Draco spurted into his boxers, the wet warmth spreading through the material as a blush spread up his cheeks.

When Kingsley stepped back, Draco didn't wait for what the man was going to say, but just bolted out of the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kingsley had given Draco two days to come to him, but the blonde had remained hidden away, prompting Kingsley to search him out. Sitting down tentatively next to the young man on the bench by the lake, Kingsley briefly wondered if he'd read Draco wrong. He'd been so sure, but the blonde's reaction… 

"I haven't seen you much, Draco."

Tensing up, Draco shrugged sharply and continued watching the small frogs hopping over lily pads. "Figured you'd summon me as and when my _services_ were required."

Tensing at the vitriol in his words, Kingsley tried to keep his voice even. "You're telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"It? _It_! What the hell is _it_? You just buy me, and then get all…all…all psycho-Dom on me! Where the hell did that come from, huh? One minute you're my Auror, then you're letting me think you're leaving me in that _fucking shithole_ to wait for some pervert to _buy_ me like I'm a goddamn sub-human _commodity_ and then…then you get all…you do _that_ to me!"

His tirade had prompted Draco to stand up and pace, his arms gesturing wildly as Kingsley sat quietly and watched him. When he was done, he turned to look at the other man expectantly. 

Holding his hands out in surrender, Kingsley fixed Draco in an even stare. "So I read you wrong?"

"You shouldn't have been fucking _reading_ me at all! That's illegal for a reason!"

Standing up and stepping up to Draco, Kingsley repeated himself in the same level voice. "So I read you wrong?"

_'Hell no, I'd say you got me pretty dead-on'_ Kicking his subconscious, Draco put as much venom as he could muster into his spiteful words. "Hell yes you did!"

Keeping his disappointment to himself, Kingsley nodded softly. "Then I apologise."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Misty had told him his presence was required in the study, and Draco walked slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. He just knew that Kingsley would be sending him back to Azkaban, and who could blame him? He'd bought a faulty product, and was well within his rights to return it. Of course, the fact that Draco would quite like to be in working order for Kingsley was by the by – nineteen years of his father's indoctrination and far too many painful experiences, both as a victim and a witness, in the Dark Lord's company, had convinced Draco that admitting to any kind of submissive tendencies would bring about a kind of hell he did not need, and had led to a very confused twenty-year-old.

The paraphernalia and his heart said that he would hold the power, wielding a safe word that could end it all as soon as he was unsure. But experience and fear told the paraphernalia and his heart to _shut the hell up_ so he could focus on keeping himself alive.

Knocking once on the door before entering, Draco was surprised to find the room empty, and crossed over to the desk when he spotted a sheet of parchment and a large bag.

_Draco,_

_I apologise, again, for the position you were put in. I did not realise my judgement  
could be so wrong._

_Please find enclosed the dissolution papers that will free you from the Ministry imposed servitude contract. There is also a modest amount of money, to give you a fair start at a new life._

_I am away on business until the weekend, but take as long as you need to find  
somewhere new._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

A peek inside the money bag confirmed that he'd have a very good start at a very long life, and Draco's eyes fell on the dissolution contract. He must have stared for hours, his mind working overtime, before his hand reached shakily for the quill…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was early evening when Kingsley got in, and he walked quickly to the study. The money bag was still on the table and for a moment he allowed himself to hope. But then he saw it, the looping signature cementing the dissolution contract. He'd written that Draco could take all the time he needed, but he knew that the blonde would have bolted as soon as he could. Sighing from the bottom of his soul, Kingsley turned around to drink himself into oblivion while he cursed at the fire, and was shocked to see the petite blonde curled in a chair, nonchalantly reading Dante. "Draco?"

Marking his page carefully before he looked up, Draco shrugged softly and tried not to blush or reveal his nerves at being thrown out. "It's better for my pride to be staying here out of choice, not obligation."

Unable to believe what he'd heard, Kingsley sought clarification. "You're staying?"

"Yes. But that's it. I'm just staying. None of…well…" inhaling deeply and praying that his heart, not his father’s indoctrination, was right, Draco continued, "…nothing happens until I want it to. Or I'll leave."

Working with the first thing he could comprehend, Kingsley spoke. "Draco," pausing until the blonde met his eyes, "… _nothing_ will ever happen unless you want it to. Nothing."

Nodding, Draco feigned returning to his reading as Kingsley moved to sit on the opposite chair, but in reality his heart was racing and he didn't see the words in front of him. 

Kingsley looked at Draco surreptitiously – this had been much easier in his head than in reality – and decided that a move needed to be made. "Would you like some dinner? Misty makes a fantastic thing with duck and oranges."

Smirking, Draco marked his place with his finger and met warm eyes. "Duck a'l'orange?"

"That's the one!"

Grinning, already feeling the tension begin to bleed away, Draco put his book on the table and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."


	2. Anal Beads

**Title** \- Bought and Sold  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1719  
 **Summary** \- Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Kingsley/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, D/s, Toys  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/64254.html)

 

 

Staring into the embers of the fire, Kingsley allowed his nerves and concerns to take free reign for a while. He and Draco had been together for almost six months, and it still amazed him that such a beautiful creature would want to share his bed. They'd started off almost platonically, learning about each other outside of the constraints of their roles as Auror and Prisoner. Draco was quick and witty, one of the smartest people Kingsley had ever met, and beautifully kind and loving when you finally got through the icy walls. 

He could have anything or anyone he wanted, and it seemed impossible that not only could Draco want him, but he wanted Kingsley to be his Dom as well. The conversations that had started off stilted and embarrassed had become much easier, flowing softly as they worked out the limits, both hard and soft, that would define their relationship.

Looking at the pile of gifts, Kingsley hoped that his choices weren't too much too soon. With no time left to alter his decisions, Kingsley extinguished the fire and headed up to bed…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco looked like a kid at Christmas, and Kingsley felt the slight nerves ease as the blonde turned a dazzling smile on him. "Presents? For me?"

"Yes for you, who else would they be for, Tene?"

Blushing at the pet name, Draco leant up on his toes and kissed Kingsley softly. Feeling large hands slip under the tee shirt he was wearing, Draco moaned and pressed tighter against Kingsley. He slid one hand up to caress Kingsley’s smooth, shaven head and locked the other around the man’s neck, rocking his hips against Kingsley's.

Much as he would have liked to, Kingsley resisted the urge to ravish Draco in the lounge, and instead moved his hands to slim hips, pushing them apart. "Come on Tene, you've been talking about your birthday for months; I want to be sure you like the gifts."

Blushing again, Draco ducked his head and rested his hands flat on Kingsley's chest. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to."

Smiling, Draco dropped to the floor in front of his presents, grinning when Kingsley dropped gracefully next to him. He opened a lot of smaller presents – books and clothes and cds – and left the largest gift to last. It was massive, four foot by three by three at the very least, with a large black ribbon holding shiny green paper closed. Pulling on the ribbon, Draco watched with baited breath as the paper fell away to reveal an ornate chest. Reaching out, he trailed his hands over the carved wood; it felt smooth and cool beneath his fingers.

His fingers moved to the silver latches, flicking them open and allowing him to push the lid open. Sturdy supports clicked into place, holding the lid up, and Draco rose up on his knees to peer into the chest. Draco's mouth dropped open as he surveyed the contents nestled inside the green-velvet lined chest. "Oh, holy fuck…"

Moving to kneel by Draco's side, Kingsley reached out and stroked a lock of silky soft hair behind Draco's ear. "You like it?"

"It's a…a…"

"A toy chest." 

Watching Draco gorge his eyes on the contents, Kingsley shifted himself to relieve the pressure on his expanding cock. He was relieved when the blonde turned around to face him and lust shone from his eyes. "Can we…uh…could we…"

Tracing a finger gently down the pale column of Draco's throat, Kingsley let his voice drop an octave, "Would you like to play with some of your new toys, Draco?" 

"Yes," the word escaped on a gasp, his eyes half-closed as he held himself still under Kingsley's stroking fingertips.

"Pick something."

Turning back to the chest, Draco was overwhelmed by the array of toys. His eyes widened at a large butt plug with peacock feathers sprouting form the base, but he passed that over for now. His hand hovered in the air, moving towards a toy before pulling back as he changed his mind. Finally he went with something easy, a string of purple anal beads. Closing his hands around the sturdy rubber, he pulled them out of the chest and turned to face Kingsley. 

"These…please." 

Smiling, Kingsley reached out and took the beads, pulling Draco to him for a deep kiss. When they parted he stood up, holding out his hand and encasing Draco's pale hand in his, leading the blonde upstairs…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco whimpered against Kingsley's skin as a broad hand sprawled over the small of his back and kept him in place. His lover was half-sat up against the headboard, propped up comfortably on pillows, with Draco straddling his lap. Draco had his arms locked around Kingsley's neck, and his face pressed into the curve between neck and shoulder as Kingsley tormented him. Each time Draco twitched he felt their erections rub together, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Hot breath scorched over his neck, and Kingsley growled low in his throat as he shifted his hips to bring some friction to his aching cock. He pulled on the retrieval cord gently, using the resistance he felt to judge how far out the balls were. The bottom three were a full inch in diameter, and Draco's whimpers as the first two had pulled out had been exquisite. Kingsley hadn't prepared Draco, only filled him with lubricant and slid the toy fully in. 

Now he was pulling the toy back out, making the blonde feel every ball stretch him open before it popped out. His squirming was driving Kingsley wild, and he pressed his hand tighter against Draco's back, holding the blonde in place as he held the bead inside Draco, carefully balancing the pull of his hand so that the widest circumference was stretching Draco's sphincter.

"Kings…Kingsley, please…"

Draco whimpered when, instead of pulling the bead out, Kingsley gave him respite by letting up the pull, allowing the bead to slide back inside Draco. Tipping his head up, he peppered kisses over Kingsley's jaw, the slight stubble scratching his lips pleasantly. Capturing the older man's lips, Draco hissed into the kiss as the smallest ball banged against his prostate. Feeling the rumble of Kingsley's chuckle run through his body, Draco pulled back and pouted prettily at his lover. 

Giving in to Draco's silent plea, Kingsley began to slowly pull the balls out, moving back into a kiss with Draco and swallowing the whimpers each time a ball popped out of him. After the final ball slid out, Kingsley tossed the toy to the side, and moved his hand to press the pad of his thumb against Draco's clenching entrance. "Looks like we're done playing."

Head foggy with lust, Draco growled low in his throat and lifted his body onto his knees. "Like hell we are. Gonna fuck you so hard."

As he went to query Draco's choice of words a pale hand wrapped around his swollen cock, guiding Kingsley into the most incredible tightness. As he was slowly engulfed, all rational words died on his tongue…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lay wrapped in Kingsley's arms in the aftermath of his orgasm, Draco was almost asleep when Kingsley spoke to him softly, "Did you enjoy the toy?"

Yawning and shaking his head to clear the fog of sleep, Draco shifted to prop his chin up on Kingsley's broad chest, meeting warm brown eyes evenly. "Yeah, I did. Thank you, for that and all the gifts. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"You're worth it, Tene. Besides, most of the gifts have definite upsides for me as well."

Draco smiled, shifting a little and pouting as his movement emphasised the slight empty feeling in his body. "Do you think…would it be safe to keep them in for longer?"

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes at Kingsley, and dodging the hand that moved to swipe him, Draco was too lost in the blissed-out post-orgasmic haze to blush at his request. "I meant…if you put something like that in me before you went to work, it'd be safe to have it in so I'm ready when you come home, right?" 

The question made Kingsley chuckle, "You could wear one twenty-four seven if you so wished, it's perfectly safe."

"What, and just take it out when I got bored?"

"No, Tene. You would only take it out with my express permission, or when showering or using the bathroom."

Eyes widening, Draco's mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise, and a slight blush crept up his cheeks. "So I'd always…whenever…"

"Always be ready to take my cock, whenever I felt the need to fuck you? Yes."

Resting his head back against Kingsley's chest, Draco squirmed a little to get comfortable. "I'll think about it."

Slapping his bratty little sub lightly on the arse, Kingsley let his eyes drift close as a smile decorated his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco had given his decision – bashfully and with his cheeks hot enough to spark kindling – a week later. Kingsley couldn't even think about that conversation and the subsequent sex without getting ragingly hard. He tossed his cloak over the peg and headed straight up to his study. He'd told Draco to be waiting for his return home tonight, and he stopped in the doorway to admire the lithe blonde knelt at the side of his desk. 

Sitting down and making himself comfortable in the padded leather office chair, Kingsley tipped Draco's chin up and motioned the blonde into his lap. When they were both comfortable Kingsley presented Draco with the small velvet box. He smiled as the blonde's eyes lit up and he opened the box quickly. "Oh Kingsley! It's beautiful!"

Reverently, Draco took the silver anal plug from its velvet-lined box. It was quite small, but remarkably heavy. The flared base had a large, clear stone set in it, and his eyes widened further. "Kingsley, tell me that isn't…"

"I promised you the best, didn't I?"

"Yes but this is a huge…"

"Draco. The price is irrelevant. Do you like it?" 

Handling the plug, tracing his fingertips over the smooth surface, Draco nodded softly. "It's beautiful."

Tipping the blonde's head, Kingsley pressed a chaste kiss to soft, pliant lips, whispering against them, "Then let's go put it in." 

 

_Tene_ is an African name meaning 'love'  
[The Anal Plug](http://www.extremerestraints.com/extreme-anal-jewelry_257.html)


	3. Vibrators

**Title** \- Bought and Sold  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1357  
 **Summary** \- Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Kingsley/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, D/s, Toys, Punishment  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/64254.html)

 

 

Letting the fluffy white towel drop to the floor, Draco crossed the room and dropped gracefully to his knees by the chest. Kingsley had firecalled at the weekend, explaining that he'd be gone longer than expected for work. So Draco was alone, and after nearly two weeks he was incredibly horny. 

Opening the chest, Draco pulled out a vibrator he hadn't used yet and climbed onto the bed. Admittedly, Kingsley hadn't given permission for this, but he hadn't said no either, and Draco was just horny enough to not care about breaking the rules. After all, what Kingsley didn’t know couldn't bite Draco in the ass…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Quickly, Kingsley's eyes took in the scene in front of. Draco's everyday plug lay on the bedside table, and Draco himself was impaled on a vibrator. Clearing his throat, Kingsley hid his smirk at the guilty look on Draco's face and moved to stand at the bottom of the bed while the blonde watched him in frozen horror. Making sure he had a good view, Kingsley spoke in a low drawl, "You should probably finish, as there's no guarantee on when you'll be allowed to come again."

Draco trembled, wondering just how bad this punishment would be. But then it didn’t matter anymore because his mind caught up with the situation. Caught up with Kingsley's eyes flickering over Draco's long fingers wrapped around his cock, then down to the large vibrator buzzing away happily inside him and then Kingsley licked his lips and…"Oh, fucking gods!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

If he could have, Draco would have called Kingsley every name under the sun when the knocking at the study door was answered and invited in. Draco was being punished, and he _hated_ when other people saw that. Especially looking like he did now.

Kingsley had theorised that as Draco so enjoyed being watched, he'd be dressed up for Kingsley’s pleasure and put on display. He'd been spanked just enough to colour his cheeks, not enough to be a proper punishment, and then Kingsley had inserted the peacock feather dildo into him, instructing him to keep his tail pert at all times, which meant sticking his arse out at a ridiculous angle. 

A tiny white apron was tied around his waist, the material barely enough to cover his groin, and tented by the erection that he was under strict instructions to neither lose nor satisfy. Clamps bit into his nipples, with bells attached that jingled every time he moved, and he had a feather duster in hand to clean the shelves upon shelves of books and trinkets.

But the worst thing – even worse than the fact that Liam could see him like this – was the ring gag. Unable to speak or swallow, Draco knew his chin and chest were slick and shiny with drool. He didn't know whether to be angrier about the situation he found himself in, his own stupidity in breaking a rule, or the fact that it was taking no effort to keep his erection and a lot of effort not to blow it on the first editions. 

"Maid, Liam needs the financial folder. Set the duster down and fetch it for him."

Careful to turn his back before he rolled his eyes, Draco walked to the shelf that contained all Kingsley's financial folders, feeling the displaced air from the shaking tail feathers tickling his thighs. He took the folder and walked back over to the desk where the man he had originally thought he'd be enslaved to was waiting. Eyes lowered submissively, Draco felt heat racing up his cheeks at the picture he must paint. 

Liam took the folder and thanked Draco quietly, turning back to Kingsley and nodding his head. "I'll schedule a yearly finance review with the Goblins. Is there anything in particular you want to discuss with them, Mr Shacklebolt?"

"No, just a review. Some time on Friday."

Nodding, Liam left them to their own devices. Very odd, he thought, but both thoroughly nice blokes.

Kingsley turned his gaze to Draco, holding steel grey eyes as he charmed the door closed and popped the buttons on his jeans, freeing his aching cock. Pushing away from the desk, Kingsley beckoned Draco over, smiling as his bells tinkled and feathers trembled as he dropped gracefully to his knees between Kingsley's spread legs. Draco was always so perfectly put together, so Kingsley took the chance to gorge his eyes on the sight of Draco messy and shiny. Running his thumb over a slick lower lip, pushing in to feel the ring gag, Kingsley cupped Draco's chin with his fingers and met open eyes. "You understand that you broke a rule?"

He wasn't exerting any pressure with his hand, so Draco was able to nod his head in answer to Kingsley's questions. "And you understand that you were punished for breaking that rule?"

Another nod, and Kingsley shifted his hold to the back of Draco's head. "One more thing for you to polish, Tene, and then we're done."

Draco gurgled, unable to voice his consent any other way. The hand on his head exerted steady pressure, and Draco let his eyes slide closed as Kingsley drove his hips forwards and pushed his cock through the ring. Placing his hands on Kingsley's knees, Draco lifted his body slightly to allow Kingsley full use of his throat. 

Moaning as his prick slid into the wet tightness, Kingsley cradled Draco's head with both hands as he fucked his mouth, sliding down a vulnerable throat and feeling the blonde gag around him. He ignored the reflex, pushing through it to bury himself in Draco's willing mouth. The leather of the gag banged against his shaft as Draco's nose pressed into his tight, wiry curls. Holding him in place until he began to gag again, Kingsley moved Draco completely off his cock and watched the string of saliva that joined them glisten. "Deep breath."

Draco nodded, opening his eyes and looking up at Kingsley, letting his lover look into him and see that he was alright. Pulled forward again, Draco let his eyes slip closed and let himself go, focusing on the feeling of his throat being split open, Kingsley never keeping him in place too long. The tinkling of the bells dangling from his nipples seemed inordinately loud, almost as loud as the blood rushing in his ears.

Far too soon Kingsley could feel his orgasm coiling up inside him, and he pulled back slightly, not wanting to choke Draco as he gushed into his mouth. Untangling his fingers from fine blonde hair, Kingsley drew his softening cock from Draco's mouth and committed to memory the picture the blonde made; saliva and semen flowing in sticky rivers down his chin. 

Leaning forward Kingsley cupped Draco's chin with one hand, uncaring of the mess, and used the other to flick open the catch on the gag. Carefully, he took the gag off, massaging the feeling back into Draco's jaw as he opened and closed rhythmically to banish the stiffness and ache. Leaning down to drop a sweet kiss on Draco's lips, Kingsley stroked down his back and wrapped his hands around the base of the plug, easing it out slowly and swallowing the soft whimper. 

Conjuring a dressing gown, he wrapped it around Draco's shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "When do we play with vibrators?"

Smiling, Draco sat back on his haunches and looked up at Kingsley, mirth shining in his eyes. "When we have permission to, Sir, and not before!"

"Very good, Tene! So you're not just a pretty face!"

Laughing, Draco accepted a hand in standing up, pulling the gown tighter around him and knotting the tie as Kingsley spoke, "Bath and then bed, I think."

"Okay. Can I ask?"

"Anything."

"How come you were home early?"

"We caught the bad guy."

Nodding, Draco ducked his head in a slight show of deference before heading out of the room and up to the bath. He hoped that his good behaviour and lack of questioning would earn him a reprieve from the aching hard-on between his legs. 

As he sank into the warm water, submerging himself completely and bouncing back up with a contented sigh, Draco heard Kingsley's footsteps approaching and smiled.

 

**These links lead to an ADULT site and are NSFW**   
[Vibrator](http://www.extremerestraints.com/pitch-black-vibe_1551.html)   
[Ring Gag](http://www.extremerestraints.com/ring-gag_92.html)   
[Peacock Feather Butt Plug](http://www.extremerestraints.com/peacock-silicone-butt-plug_1151.html)   
[Nipple Clamps](http://www.extremerestraints.com/nipple-tit-clamp-with-bell-1pr_358.html)


	4. Cock Rings

**Title** \- Bought and Sold  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1782  
 **Summary** \- Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Kingsley/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, D/s, Toys, Orgasm Denial, Solo, Shower!Sex  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/64254.html)

 

 

Draco keened as he thrust his hips into his own curled fist, the shower gel and pounding water easing the way. The fall of the water combined with the rushing blood in his ears made him oblivious to his surroundings until he felt the head of a cock slipping inside him. Immediately capitulating, Draco braced himself on the tiles and shifted his hips to take Kingsley all the way in.

Leaning forward to drape his chest over Draco's back, Kingsley splayed his hands next to Draco's on the tiles and bit the blonde's ear sharply, growling in his ear, "Imagine my surprise to come home and find my little sub _not_ on his knees as he should be."

"Shit…Kings, I'm…"

"Pardon me?"

The fact he was balls deep told Draco that Kingsley wasn't too mad, but he erred on the side of caution anyway. Tipping his head back he turned to speak against the slick skin of Kingsley's neck. "I'm sorry, Sir, I lost track of time."

"I can see that, Tene. Tell me, do I leave you so," Kingsley thrust in then, hard enough to push Draco forwards with the force, "unsatisfied that you have to seek further satisfaction in the shower?"

Draco's head dropped forward to hang between his arms as he panted with exertion. He was already close to the edge, but he was damned if he was going to come without permission and risk incurring Kingsley wrath. A sharp nip to his nape reminded Draco that it hadn't been a rhetorical question, and he straightened his head up again to speak. "No, Sir. You satisfy me completely."

Rewarding the answer with another deep, prostate-banging thrust, Kingsley moved one hand from the tiles to wrap around Draco's heavy prick. "So why, instead of finding you where you were supposed to be, did I find you in the shower in such a compromising position?"

"I was…showering to be ready and I…I lost track of time. I'm sorry…so sorry. Sir, please…"

"Please what, Tene?"

Draco whimpered, tossing his head back to thud against Kingsley's shoulder as he screwed his eyes shut. "Please, let me come."

"You would have come without my permission if I hadn't walked in, why ask for it now?"

"I need it."

"You _need_ it?"

Draco's response was a catching moan, and Kingsley tugged firmly on his erection, thrusting harder to bring himself to the edge, voice a rumbling growl when he spoke, "Come for me, Draco, and stain the walls while I stain your insides. Scream for me, my beautiful boy."

Taking the permission granted and running with it, Draco screamed…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They'd eaten a light evening meal, and were curled up on the sofa, listening to the wireless play softly in the background. Dragging his fingers up and down Draco's cotton-covered spine, Kingsley chuckled softly. "You really are insatiable, Tene."

Opening his eyes, Draco yawned and shifted slightly in Kingsley's arms. "Lucky for you."

"Mmmm. Though your lack of self-control is disappointing."

"So control me."

"Pardon me?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco straightened up and shifted so he was straddling Kingsley's lap and meeting rich, dark-chocolate eyes. "Do you know how hard it is, Kings, when you're at work? No matter where I am in this house, there are memories of you assaulting my senses. I try and read, and all I can focus on is you bending me over the sofa and warming my arse. I was in the shower, and all I could think about was you sliding into me yesterday morning, waking us both up. I was so hard, I just lost track of time, I wanted you so badly."

He shifted, grinding their hard erections together as his lips danced over Kingsley's ear. "If you hadn't come in I'd have thrust my fingers inside myself. It wouldn't have been enough, but I'd have pretended it was your cock. Thrusting and twisting. It'd have been your name on my lips, your voice in my ears, and your face in my mind. Even though you weren't there I'd have come for you, I always do. It's just like you said, Kings…my pleasure belongs to you…"

His voice trailed off, and Draco just focused on rutting to completion against Kingsley, biting down on his neck as warmth blossomed between them. Coming down from his high, Draco smiled as Kingsley chuckled softly, "What are we, Tene, teenagers?"

Smiling, Draco muttered a cleaning charm and settled tighter against Kingsley's chest. They enjoyed the silence for a while, basking in the warmth from the fireplace, until Draco had built up the courage to speak softly. "I really can't stop myself. If I knew I'd get nowhere, I'd learn."

Shifting his arms to cradle Draco better, Kingsley cocked his head to the side so that he could meet his lover's eyes. "Draco, think carefully about what you're suggesting. I wouldn't do this by halves…"

"You never do anything by halves, I know that. But I want this…"

"An idea that's just popped into your head?"

Growling a little in irritation, Draco yelped at the sharp slap to his arse and muttered an apology as he straightened up to face Kingsley properly. "It hasn't just popped into my head. I like when we play like that, when you make me wait and earn my pleasure. And not just because I'm desperate and it's a fucking incredible release, but because you've _given_ it to me. I don't know how to explain it any better, but when we play like that, when I know that you'll grant me what I earn it's…I feel…it's right, Kingsley. It feels _right_." 

Nodding, Kingsley tipped Draco's chin and kissed him softly, swiping his tongue along the plump lower lip to gain access to his lover's sweet mouth. After a few minutes he pulled back, smiling gently. "I want to talk about this some more, but okay."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It became another part of their routine. They completed their morning tasks, and right before he left Kingsley would reverently slide the cock ring onto Draco. A soft, sweet kiss and they parted for the day, Kingsley to work and Draco to amuse himself as he saw fit. Then, when he returned at exactly six thirty each evening, Draco would be waiting for him in his study. Kingsley left the choice of attire up to Draco, knowing that if he saw a naked back then he would sit down in his chair and be faced with pleading eyes and a swollen cock.

Most days he took the ring off, giving Draco release if he needed it. But some days, he'd instruct Misty to keep their meal warm, and lead Draco naked and trembling with anticipation to whichever room he felt like playing in.

Tonight Draco was still clothed as he knelt quietly at the side of the desk, and Kingsley cleared his throat to attract the blonde's attention. "Drop your trousers and sit on the edge of the desk."

Moving smoothly, Draco stood up carefully and stretched his legs out, moving slowly as the blood began circulating fully again. He undid his jeans and pushed them off his hips, moving to sit on the edge of the desk as Kingsley came to stand in between his spread thighs. A soft kiss was dropped on his forehead, and then Kingsley’s strong, warm hand wrapped around his flaccid cock, pulling off the black ring and setting it on his desk. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the jewellery box and flicked it open, taking out the ring before Draco could get a proper look at it. He slipped the cool steel onto Draco, murmuring a spell to tighten it sufficiently. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Kingsley tipped Draco's head up and kissed him softly as the blonde stiffened in his hand. "Have a good day?"

"Y~yeah…you?"

"I went shopping."

Draco nodded and pursed his lips for another kiss, wrapping his limbs around Kingsley and holding him tight. As he stiffened, the ring bit in, and Draco hissed, alerting Kingsley to his discomfort. "Is it too tight?"

"No…just…I know it's there."

Smirking, Kingsley stepped back and held out his hand. "Good. Let's go to the playroom and I can warm your arse up before I plunder it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Prowling round Draco's suspended form, watching every muscle tremble with strain as the blonde was pulled tight between floor and ceiling, Kingsley stroked his fingers over the reddened skin of Draco's arse and thighs. A soft whimper filled the air, and Kingsley stepped forwards to press himself against Draco's back, his lubricated cock sliding between abused cheeks to rub Draco's cleft.

Pinching a cherry red nipple, Kingsley knew they'd reached the end when Draco's voice tripped over the first syllable of 'please'. Any further would be pushing a limit, and Kingsley had no intention of doing that tonight. Adjusting the rope holding Draco's hands above his head, Kingsley gave the blonde a little leeway and kept his voice pitched low as he spoke, "Flex your arms and legs, stretch them out a little."

There was enough leeway for Draco to bend his knees and elbows six inches either way, and he hissed as the tingling in his limbs intensified. All sense of time and place had left him long ago, and all he could do was whine as Kingsley penetrated him easily. The give in the binds made it easier for them to move together, and Draco's head dropped back onto Kingsley's shoulder as he was taken firmly.

After their evening, it didn't take much for Kingsley to hit the edge, and as he hit the catch on the cock ring he breathed out, letting the one word Draco was waiting for caress the blonde's ear. "Come."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco leant in the doorway to the playroom, fluffy white dressing gown wrapped around him as he watched Kingsley meticulously clean the toys they'd used that evening. He didn't fully understand why Kingsley did that himself, or why he did it the muggle way. "I could do that, or Misty."

Setting down the cloth, Kingsley turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow. "You should be in bed."

Shrugging, Draco walked over to the offered embrace and hissed slightly as Kingsley's hands came to rest on his arse. The concern was evident when Kingsley asked, "Do you want a healing charm?"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to make some tea, you want some?"

"That'd be nice. You should eat something."

"So should you."

Leaning down for a kiss, Kingsley whispered against Draco's lips, "I thought it was me that took care of you."

"We take care of each other. Come on, I'll finish this up in the morning." 

Smiling, Kingsley took the hand held out to him, heading out of the playroom with his Tene.


	5. Cross Dressing

**Title** \- Bought and Sold  
 **Author** \- SoftlySeetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady *loves*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1393  
 **Summary** \- Sold off to pay the debts of war, Draco assumes Kingsley Shacklebolt is a safe choice to be bought by. After all, it's not like an Auror would be interested in keeping the blonde as a pretty little sex toy…right?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Kingsley/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, D/s, Cross Dressing  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line, and make no money from this. It is done purely for fun, and no offence is intended by any scene depicted here.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Told using the prompts from my 5_kinks table, which can be found [here.](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/64254.html)

 

 

Sighing softly, Draco smoothed his hands over his body once more. The black silk opera gloves felt wonderful against his skin, and as he studied his reflection there wasn't a flaw or ripple in the gown. Black silk, floor length and sleeveless, it was a stunning gown and it amazed him how good he looked in it. Spinning once to check himself from all angles, Draco ran a hand over his braid and smiled softly. Kingsley wouldn't know what hit him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kingsley stood in the doorway to the office and gaped. Slowly the figure stood by the fireplace turned to face him, and Kingsley registered the choked sound as coming from him. Slowly, he took in the sight Draco made. Soft grey eyes were outlined with grey kohl, opening them up and highlighting their unique colour. Draco's hair, which he wore long any way, had been charmed even longer, hanging in a loose braid down around his neck and down his shoulder. A black flower rested in the top of the braid, near Draco's head, holding it in place so that the remaining length could fan out beautifully.

The blonde's body was encased in a sleeveless black silk gown, nipping in at the waist and hugging his thighs before flaring out into an elegant silk pool at his feet. Black silk opera gloves ran past his elbows, drawing Kingsley's gaze back to where it had begun – Draco's soft gaze. "You…"

Stepping forward, Draco sashayed over to Kingsley, glad he'd spent the afternoon learning to walk in his heels. The slight heel still left him a good two inches shorter than Kingsley, and Draco leant up to drop a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. "Hello, Kingsley. How was your day?"

"I…fine, but…Draco, why?"

Feeling his confidence wane, Draco tried to keep his voice even. Kingsley didn't like it. His lover wasn't pleased. "An anniversary gift, but I can change and…"

"Don't you dare!"

The gruff, commanding growl stopped Draco's panic in its tracks, and when he finally looked up at Kingsley's eyes he saw lust shining brightly. He held himself still as Kingsley prowled around him, studying him from every angle before coming back to stand in front of him. One finger tipped his chin up, making sure he held Kingsley's eyes as they spoke. "Why, Draco?"

"I…I wasn't eavesdropping, but at the party last night I overheard you and Severus talking. And when he was talking about Harry, and how they'll go out as a het couple, you sounded so interested and thrilled by the idea."

"I was. That doesn't mean I expected it from you."

"I know. But anything Potter can wear, I can wear better."

Growling, Kingsley tightened his grip slightly, holding Draco's head firmly. "So this is all…what? A one-up on Potter? You're playing a…"

Snapping away from Kingsley, Draco took a step back and glared at the older man, hands resting on his corset-shaped hips. "I'm not playing a game. I've thought about this for a while now. Even I can't pull together an outfit like this in a day. You like me in lace; I figured you'd like this too. The fact I can one-up Potter is just a happy coincidence."

Holding his hands out soothingly, Kingsley waited until Draco stepped forwards again before he spoke. "Draco, I just want to be sure you're doing something you want."

Looking up, Draco met Kingsley's eyes and made sure that the older wizard was truly _seeing_ him before he spoke. "I want this. You said I could plan our private celebration, that we could do whatever I wanted. So let us do it."

Nodding, Kingsley leant down and kissed Draco softly, tasting the sweet slick of tinted lip balm. "You're beautiful, Tene."

"I know. I found a suit for you in the wardrobe."

"I'll go change."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kingsley adjusted his tie and checked that the suit fit properly. Simple and elegant, it was the perfect compliment to Draco's attire. Pausing by his chest of drawers, Kingsley pondered for a while before reaching in and rifling through his underwear, pulling out the large velvet box and heading down the stairs.

Draco was still in the study, leant against the desk. He moved to stand up, but Kingsley motioned him to stay still. Moving to stand in front of Draco, Kingsley opened the box and set it on the desk, taking out the collar and moving it reverently to Draco's neck. Sliding it around the pale column, Kingsley took a moment to admire the white gold cable collar and the way it complimented Draco's skin tone and eyes, before he reached for the gold padlock and slipped it into place. 

Placing the key in his pocket, Kingsley smiled at Draco. "Just a little jewellery. Where are we going?"

"The theatre."

Nodding, Kingsley offered his arm to Draco, smiling as the blonde took it, and Apparated them away…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kingsley smiled as they walked into their bedroom, Draco still talking animatedly about the play. A stellar performance of _King Lear_ and a meal at a very exclusive restaurant, and now they were back home, ready to have the perfect end to a fantastic evening.

Stepping forward, Kingsley cut Draco's gushing off with a kiss, sliding his tongue into the hot mouth and learning its secrets as though they hadn't kissed every day for five years. Draco's body was warm and soft as it pressed against him, and Kingsley's fingers stroked every inch of him before finally finding the zip to the dress and pulling it down slowly. 

The silk fell like a waterfall down Draco's body to the floor, banished to its hanger with a wave of Kingsley's hand. He'd had such great plans for this evening, and they all went to hell as he looked at Draco. A black corset gave him shape, the attached garters holding up sheer black stockings, and sheer lace panties were doing a very bad job of hiding Draco's erection.

Straightening up, Kingsley reached into the front of the corset and removed the gel inserts that had given Draco the illusion of a modest chest. The flimsy panties were no match for Kingsley's strong hand, and Draco gasped as the sheer lace was ripped from his body. His cock twitched as Kingsley grabbed the cock ring and pulled it off, tossing it to the side where the jewelled plug soon followed. "Hands and knees, facing the mirror."

As Kingsley stripped, Draco followed his instructions and climbed onto the bed, facing the large mirror that stood by the wall. He watched in the mirror as Kingsley lubricated his erection and climbed onto the bed, and then Draco's head dropped down as he was penetrated slowly and firmly. Strong hands pulled him up to sit in Kingsley's lap, and he met love-filled eyes in the mirror. This was one of their favourite positions, and as one hand trailed over his hip to encase his prick in a strong grip, Draco prepared himself to scream…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lay basking in the afterglow; Kingsley was almost asleep when he remembered the collar. Groaning, he sat up, dislodging Draco from his chest. "What is it?"

"The key to the padlock is in my pants."

Acting without letting himself think about it, Draco sat up and rested his hands on Kingsley's arm. "You don't need it."

Turning to face his younger lover, Kingsley raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Draco?"

"Well…you didn't know, about tonight. So you didn't buy this as an accessory to my dress. I mean…unless you don't want me…"

Resting a finger against Draco's lips, Kingsley shook his head. "Draco, a collar would be forever."

Wrapping his fingers around Kingsley's, Draco pulled it away and kissed the tip softly before he answered. "I know. You think after five years I'm going to up and leave?"

Shaking his head, Kingsley leant in for a sweet kiss before he lay back down, waiting as Draco settled in his arms again. "I know you won't, as I hope you know I won’t either. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

"Okay. You know that it'll go my way though, right?"

"Remind me who's in charge again?"

Laughing, Draco pressed a kiss to the broad chest under his head and let his eyes fall closed as he answered, "I like to let you think you are."

 

**_Finish_ **

 

[Black Silk Dress](http://www.museumofcostume.co.uk/userImages/generalSiteImages/moc8_2r.jpg)  
[Corset](http://stockingirl.com/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/Black_Sheer_Corset_5_400.jpg)   
[Shoes](http://dynamic.forzieri.com/is/image/Forzieri/prdm_qo43315-002-2?scl=1)  
Link leads to adult site. [Collar](http://www.houseofcollars.com/viart/product_details.php?category_id=57&item_id=152)


End file.
